1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to exercise slide boards.
2. Background Information
Traditional exercise slide boards, due to their rectangular shape, generally only allow bidirectional or back and forth motions, see for example U.S. Publication No. 2012/0010051 to Bruschke and assigned to Obsidian Products (The Obsidian slide board), which is incorporated herein by reference. The Obsidian slide board is essentially a traditional slide board and such traditional exercise slide boards, due to their rectangular shape, generally only allow bidirectional or back and forth motions. This conventional design limits a person's exercise program and targeted muscles due to the limited range of motion and limited direction offered by traditional slide boards.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved exercise slide board that provides a broader range of motions and greater variations in the types and directions of possible exercises.